PessoaPessoa/02
Despertar é o segundo episódio de Pessoa 5. Enredo *Johny: ...Aí eu disse que achei que podia acabar sendo divertido no final das contas. E-- *???: Até agora, não tem nada de relevante aos seus atos criminosos. Explique-se. *Johny: Ué. Calma. Tem muita coisa importante pra se falar. *???: Tipo o seu sonho doentio sobre meninas policiais te punindo? *Johny: Isso é importante! *???: Claro que é. Eu vou adicionar um tópico, eu quero que expanda a respeito ao continuar sua história. *Johny: o *???: Aconteceu um acidente locomotivo terrível naquele dia. Você se lembra, não é? Presumo que saiba sobre o caso dos desligamento mentais psicóticos. *Johny: que A figura nas sombras bate a mão direita sobre a mesa. *???: Naquele dia... você ainda era só um estudante "qualquer"? *Johny: ...Talvez. *???: Permita-me mudar a pergunta. *Johny: não *???: Você havia entrado para a Acadêmia Shujin. Uma escola qualquer que poderia ser encontrada em qualquer lugar. Era o que deveria ter sido. O que aconteceu naquele dia? Me conte tudo verdadeiramente. Durante o período da noite, Johny e Clint finalmente chegam ao Leblanc. *Clint: Credo, quem esperava tanto trânsito assim? Mas que perda de tempo. *Johny: Acontece. *Clint: De qualquer forma, eu tenho um presente para você. *Johny: Eita. O que é? o que é? o que é? *Clint: É um diário. *Johny: a *Clint: Você está sob condicional, mas não há nenhuma limitação especial ao que você pode fazer, além de seguir a lei, é claro. Entretanto, eu sou obrigado a relatar suas atividades diárias. Por isso, quero que escreva neste diário. *Johny: Pô, entendi, mas ainda iria preferir que fosse algo tipo uma figure-- Clint recebe uma ligação através do seu celular e procede a respondê-la rapidamente. *Clint: Oi, e aí? ...Eu já vou para casa. Um momento. A ligação se termina brevemente. *Johny: Como eu estava dizendo, eu adoraria uma figure-- *Clint: Eu já estou de saída. Faça o que quiser pelo resto da noite, só não mexa com nada da loja. Em instantes, ele já havia saído da cafeteria, deixando Johny sozinho mais uma vez. *Johny: mas e minha figure-- Uma força da natureza desconhecida joga o diário no rosto do jovem, lhe impedindo mais uma vez. Ele então decide relatar tudo o que aconteceu desde sua chegada até a sua nova casa. No dia seguinte, ele se encontra perdido no caminho até a escola, parando em frente a um prédio qualquer para localizá-la com algum aplicativo de navegação. Ao procurar por tal programa, ele se depara com aquele mesmo ícone de sempre. Uma chuva se inicia. *Johny: puta que pariu sefude Uma figura encapuzada para ao seu lado, parecendo estar antecipando alguém. Ao remover seu capuz, vemos que se trata de uma garota com dois rabos de cavalo loiros. *Johny: opora *???: Oi. Um carro azulado estaciona na frente dos dois. Dentro dele, está Joseph Kerr, o professor de teatro da Acadêmia Shujin. *Joseph: Precisa de carona? — Ele diz, com um sorriso levemente pervertido. *???: N-ngh. Claro. A jovem visivelmente desconfortada entra no banco de trás do carro, para o leve desânimo de Kerr. *Joseph: kk e ai, cara, quer carona tbm? *Johny: Quer-- O carro parte em alta velocidade. *Johny: mas que arrombado Enfim, Amamiya chega à escola com o aplicativo de navegação ainda ativo em seu celular, mas intacto. Há três campos a serem preenchidos, sendo Alvo, Local e Distorção. Apenas o segundo está preenchido, determinado como a própria academia. Dentre seus colegas, Johny recebe vários olhares negativos e percebe muitas pessoas murmurando entre si a respeito dele. *???¹: Eu ouvi falar que ele carrega uma faca! *???²: Eu ouvi falar que ele gosta de incesto e necrofilia! *???³: Eu ouvi falar que ele já gostou de Liga da Justiça! Perdido, Johny é incapaz de encontrar a sala de aula em que estudará, e ninguém tem interesse em lhe informar. Enquanto caminha, já incomodado pelos rumores que estão sendo atribuídos a ele, o adolescente encontra o homem que antes lhe deixou na chuva, Joseph Kerr, agora conversando com a mesma jovem loira de antes. *???: ...Me desculpe, senhor Kerr, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem e preciso ir. *Joseph: Eu poderia te levar com o meu carro, sabe... *???: Não tem problema, eu consigo ir sozinha. *Joseph: Eu pensei sobre como você esteve sozinha ultimamente, sabe? ...Você já teve tantos namorados e nunca durou nada com eles... — O professor segura a mão da menina, delicadamente. *???: E-eu tenho que ir. — Ela puxa a mão com força, se afastando velozmente de Kerr. *Joseph: ...Por que as mulheres sempre querem babacas e não os caras gentis...? Kerr percebe Amamiya olhando para ele. *Joseph: Tá olhando o que, filho da puta? *Johny: opora Assim que o professor de teatro sai do local, um outro estudante de cabelos loiros e com má postura se aproxima de Johny. *???: Maldito Kerr. Ei, eu nunca te vi por aqui. Você é novo? *Johny: Sim. Meu nome é Johny Kurusu mas... por causa de uns negócios, eu agora sou Johny Amamiya. *Gary: Sem problema, cara. Meu nome é Gary Lothbrock Sakamoto. *Johny: Nome longo. *GL: É, por isso as pessoas me chamam de GL. *Johny: Prazer em te conhecer, GL. — Ele sorri e estende sua mão para cumprimentá-lo. Os dois caminham pelos corredores da escola. Johny decide aproveitar do momento para explicar sua situação e o porquê de sua atual notoriedade. *GL: ...Mas isso não faz sentido. *Johny: Como assim? *GL: Não se perguntou como que todo mundo sabe disso? Apenas os professores deveriam saber. *Johny: Hmmm... GL guia o novo amigo pela acadêmia, lhe mostrando as várias salas de aula e a biblioteca, onde um rapaz solitário joga xadrez consigo mesmo. *Johny: Então, voltando àquele cara. O Kerr. Ele é um professor? *GL: Sim. — Repentinamente, seu humor muda e ele se encontra mais cabisbaixo. *GL: Ele se chama Joseph Kerr. Me surpreende que você não conhece ele. Ele é tipo uma estrela que só... apresenta as mesmas histórias de sempre nas peças da escola. É irritante o quanto ele acha que controla as pessoas... como se ele fosse o rei de um castelo, ou alguma coisa! O sinal da escola soa, e os dois se preparam para partir para suas salas de aula individuais. Johny percebe que o aplicativo no seu celular captou o que Gary havia lhe dito. *GL: Então... acho que é isso. Nos vemos depois, eu suponho. *Johny: Sim. Os dois sentem uma leve dor de cabeça, enquanto o mundo ao seu redor se distorce e se altera até ter a aparência de um enorme castelo vermelho. *Johny: A escola... já estava assim antes? *GL: Eu... não acho que devo ter prestado a atenção. Dois cavalheiros armados com espada e escudo se aproximam da dupla, lhes cercando. *Johny: uau olha pra os professores que irado *GL: pera acho que isso não são professores *Johny: ué Um deles derruba GL contra o chão com um estrondoso ataque com o escudo. *GL: ofucc *Johny: o Enquanto Sakamoto desmaia, Johny é nocauteado por um outro golpe de um outro cavalheiro. O protagonista se acorda em uma cela suja do castelo, vendo GL tentando abrir as grades que os prendem. Ele se levanta do chão e tenta assimilar a situação. *GL: Ei! ...Você acordou! Eu to escutando uns caras gritando aqui perto já faz tempo! *Johny: Hm...?! Uma figura seguida por vários cavalheiros caminha até a frente da cela. É Joseph Kerr, agora com olhos amarelos, uma coroa no topo de sua cabeça e uma capa vermelha cobrindo a absência de qualquer tipo de vestimenta, além de uma sunga rosa, no seu corpo. *GL: K-Kerr?! *Cavalheiro¹: Como se atreve a chamá-lo tão informalmente, seu insolente?! É 'rei Kerr' para você! *Joseph?: Eu achava que era alguma escória tentando nos roubar. Fico pândego de que é meramente um petiz inócuo como você, Sakamoto, por mais que não seja uma fêmea de boa aparência. *Cavalheiro²: O rei decidiu as suas sentenças. Por invadirem o castelo-- e não serem garotas bonitas --serão punidos com morte! O rei e a tropa adentram a cela. Vários cavalheiros seguram ambos dos prisioneiros, enquanto o monarca do castelo encara GL com tamanho desgosto. *GL: Isso não é engraçado, cunt-- *Joseph?: Peste inútil! À pedido do imperador, os cavalheiros erguem suas lâminas em preparação para a execução de GL, que se encontra aterrorizado. *Johny: Para! *Joseph?: ...Hm? Quem você pensa que é? Não sabe quem eu sou, plebeu? Kerr caminha até o outro prisioneiro, com um sorriso convencido em seu rosto. Tal olhar é retribuído com uma fúria imensa no rosto de Amamiya. *Joseph?: Esse olhar na sua cara me irrita! Kerr lhe chuta contra a parede e volta seu olhar para a primeira vítima. *Joseph?: Segurem-no. Depois do Sakamoto, será a vez desse qualquer morrer. *GL: N-não... eu não quero morrer... Johny continua tentando se soltar, sem sucesso. De repente, uma borboleta azulada surge em sua visão, antes de sumir em um brilho. Uma voz interior soa no fundo de sua cabeça. *''???: Qual o problema, ''soldado? ...Você vai apenas assistir? *Johny: H-hã...?! *''???: Você está sacrificando a vida dele para salvar a si mesmo? A morte aguarda por ele se você não fizer alguma coisa. Teria sido a tua ação anterior... um erro? Brevemente, imagens de quando impediu um homem bêbado de atacar uma jovem passam por sua cabeça. *Johny: ...Não. *???: ...Foi o que pensei. Eu escutarei à tua resolução. Que tal formarmos um ''contrato? Eu sou tu. Tu és eu. *Johny: Ngh... — Uma dor de cabeça tremenda lhe afeta. *''???: Tu que estás disposto a enfrentar a tudo e todos por tua própria justiça! *Johny: O-o quê...?! *???: Chame meu ''nome e mostre do que é capaz! Escutando àquela voz interior, Johny recupera sua composição e olha, novamente, com um tamanho desgosto para o rei do castelo. Joseph Kerr ergue sua mão na direção do corpo enfraquecido de GL, assim demandando que os cavalheiros lhe... *Joseph?: ...Executem! *Johny: Já basta. *Joseph?: Como é que é? O monarca muda seu foco para o outro jovem, que agora está com uma postura ousada e destemida, mantendo seus punhos fechados e prontos para enfrentá-lo. *Johny: Não me escutou? Você é surdo agora? ...Eu disse que já chega, Kerr. *Joseph?: Tch! Isso é atitude de chad. Não aceitamos escória tipo essa no MEU castelo! Você deseja morrer tanto assim?! Muito bem! — Com um balançar de sua cabeça, os guardas já se preparam para a execução de Amamiya. Um vento forte empurra os guardas para longe, e repentinamente, Johny percebe uma máscara branca presa ao seu rosto, como se fizesse parte de sua própria pele. Ao puxá-la com toda sua força, sua pele sai junto, jorrando uma grande quantidade de sangue de sua face. *GL: J-Johny?! O rapaz levanta seu rosto mais um vez, com um sorriso amedrontador. A dor de revelar a sua verdadeira face se transforma em sua fonte de poder. O seu sangue está escorrendo e tomando conta de todo seu uniforme escolar. *Johny: Pes... So... A... O sangue, com o pronunciar daquela simples palavra, se transforma em um fogo azulado que assim transforma o visual de Amamiya até formar um traje escuro. Uma figura alada surge ao seu lado. *''Quazar'': A partir deste momento em diante, eu sou o soldado que seguirá tuas ordens. Meu nome... é Quazar! *GL: M-mas o quê...? *Johny: Nice. *''Quazar'': Eu sou a alma rebelde que reside dentro de você. Estou sob tuas ordens agora, general. *Joseph?: Guardas! Comecem matando aquele cara! *Johny: Me dê seu poder... Quazar! Quazar avança contra os inimigos, desviando de todos os seus golpes e contra-atacando com ataques diretos e poderosos que instantaneamente os destroem. Se aproveitando do momento, GL rouba uma chave carregada por Kerr e lhe chuta contra uma cama de madeira. Johny, sem demorar para entender, lhe acompanha para fora da cela. Quazar lhe segue, se transformando em uma máscara que se prende ao rosto de Amamiya mais uma vez. *Joseph?: Ora, seus...-- *Johny: Tranca a cela! Sakamoto segue a ordem, prendendo o rei do castelo e então jogando a chave fora. *Johny: Boa! *GL: M-mas... e aí? Qual é a tua? Da onde saiu todas essas porra aí? Porra, da onde você tirou essa merda? *Johny: Tá muito engraçadinho, GL. Lógico que foi do cu. Aquele traje escuro desaparece em algumas faíscas azuladas, transformando Johny de volta à sua aparência anterior, vestindo o uniforme da acadêmia Shujin. *Johny: a *GL: o *Joseph?: Assim que eu sair daqui... vocês estão mortos! Vocês não podem parar um gamer como eu! Gamers nunca desistem! Gamers rise up! *Johny: cringe Amamiya e Lothbrock lhe deixam para trás, procurando por uma saída daquele lugar horrível. No caminho bizarro, eles se deparam com vários alunos da escola presos em suas próprias celas, desesperados para sair. *GL: E-ei... eu conheço esses caras... *Johny: D-devíamos tirá-los daqui! *???: EI! Esses caras não são de verdade! Me tirem daqui! Uma voz de gênero ambíguo é escutada pelos dois, que seguem até encontrar um gato bípede, similarmente preso em uma cela do castelo. *GL: Um... gato? *???: Eu NÃO sou um gato! Diz isso de novo, e eu te dou um motivo para querer voltar para sua cela! — Diz o gato. *Johny: Quem... o que é você? *Thor: O meu nome é Thor! *GL: V-você é outro inimigo, não é?! *Thor: Claro, é notável que eu sou idêntico aos cavalheiros do Kerr, não é, loirinho? *GL: a *Thor: Cabelinho bagunçado! Você que parece que entende as coisas mais rápido, me tira daqui! *Johny: Você vai nos ajudar? *Thor: Sim! Eu sei o caminho para sair do castelo! *GL: Pera, pera, pera... Primeiro, o que quis dizer com aqueles outros prisioneiros não serem de verdade? Segundo, por que deveríamos confiar em você? Terceiro, what the duck are you supposed to be nibba *Thor: Esse castelo é feito das cognições do Kerr, tudo é do jeito que ele vê com a mente distorcida dele, mas nada é, de fato, verdadeiro por aqui. *Johny: Cognições? *Thor: ...Se eu consegui acabar aqui, então eu logicamente teria que saber o caminho de volta, então tá aí. Duas de três. O que eu sou ainda é um mistério. Até para mim... Apenas... me soltem, me sigam e se mantenham quietos! Johny, GL e Thor correm até uma porta, que é bloqueada por dois cavalheiros imponentes. GL, assustado, cai no chão. *GL: D-droga! São eles! *Thor: Pfft. Seu amador! Fique aí! O traje escuro de Amamiya se forma novamente. *Thor: Ei, você! Você sabe lutar, né? Vamos lá! *Johny: Hm? *Thor: Venha, Cat-Man! De um fogaréu azulado, surge uma figura carregando um florete, trajado com um terno cinzento e com guampas similares a orelhas de gato. *GL: V-v-você tem um desses negócios também?! *Johny: Quazar! Ao puxar sua máscara mais uma vez, o soldado surge. Quazar ataca um dos cavalheiros diretamente, lhe causando pouco dano em comparação a anteriormente. *Johny: O-o quê?! *Thor: Hmph. Sabia que você era só um amador. É assim que se luta! Cat-Man levanta sua lâmina e, por meio de um movimento complexo e veloz da arma, dispara uma rajada de vento que aniquila um dos cavalheiros. *Thor: Você tem que se aproveitar das fraquezas dos inimigos! Esses negócios... Pessoa, são capazes de tão muito mais do que só "atacar". Isso é o mais básico dos básicos! Lembre-se bem disso! Enquanto isso, na escola, Mia Wallace se senta em uma cadeira em sua sala, preocupada. *Mia: ...Já é o quarto período. Ele já deveria estar aqui há tempos... eu deveria contatar a polícia...? — Ela suspira. *Mia: O que eu fiz para merecer isso...? De volta ao castelo, ao se concentrar, Amamiya utiliza o poder oculto de Quazar, que cria uma adaga e, através de um golpe bem-posicionado da arma, destrói o outro cavalheiro que bloqueava seu caminho. *Thor: Bom trabalho! Agora, vamos! *GL: Isso não faz sentido nenhum... *Johny: Mas funciona. *GL: É... eu acho que sim. Enquanto Thor segue em frente, os dois continuam conversando sobre a situação atual. *GL: Aí, Johny. *Johny: Hm? *GL: Eu memorizei os rostos daqueles caras. O Thor disse que o que a gente viu aqui são apenas cognições. Tipo... quando eu disse que o Kerr se acha o rei de um castelo. Você acha que... talvez, ele esteja abusando deles? Os verdadeiros, quero dizer. *Johny: Seria uma boa conferir. Bem pensado. *Thor: Aí, vocês vão vir ou o quê?! Não temos tempo a perder! O novo trio prossegue, enquanto as tropas de reforço do império de Kerr procuram pelos invasores acidentais.